The Heir
by potted lemons
Summary: Voldemort has a son. He has to make a choice between two sides and becomes infatuated with Hermione Granger in the process. What will happen to the heir of the Dark Lord? COMPLETELY AU with HBP spoilers
1. Prolouge

**1. The Heir**

Isabelle Dumbledore was a beautiful, powerful, and intelligent witch. On Holiday in France, she was taken prisoner by Death Eaters. It was clear that the Dark Lord had favored her, having never requested any of the other female subjects held captive, preferring to leave them for the Death Eaters. Along with her many magical talents she was also from a prominent family, and though his ego was quite massive, the Dark Lord believed her to be his equal. When he was alone he contemplated his fear that she might even be more powerful than he. His train of thought always led him to the conclusion that she could not possibly be as gifted if she was so easliy captured. But he also held the lingering suspicion that she may have _wanted_ to be captured; that she did so to act as a spy for Dumbledore.

Though he would never admit it, Tom Riddle was infatuated. He wanted her. He wanted to keep her in his possession forever; to know that no one would ever own anything as rare. Knowing she would never give into his demands willingly, Voldemort cursed her with the Imperius and secretly married her. He first felt shame and anger, as he had not been able to lure her willingly into the alliance but he soon got over it. She was locked in their chamber, no one allowed to see her save himself and the house elf.

And so she was trapped. She stayed there and thought of nothing until a command from her master was given. But sunbeknownst to Tom, Isabelle soon began to fight the Imperius. The time she was left alone gave her time to fight off the effects. Tom had been too proud in his abilities, taking for granted those of his wife. She began to formulate a plan for her escape.

But she never had the time to put it into effect. Something was taking place in the mansion. There was scrambling and confussion outside her chamber door. Yells and commands flew about; instructions were given that the compound be vacted while others insisted on staying to fully serve their Lord. To her delight (and to be truthful, her disappointment as she had looked forward to showing off), a year after her capture, she learned of Voldemort's defeat – and by child no less!

Hours after Voldemort's defeat, the Aurors had finally found the compound of the Death Eaters. Wards came down as their maker was no longer able to preserve them. Aurors began to take down the building, while also attempting to release all of the victims. They found her in her room. Isabelle, taking the child she bore Voldemort during her captivity, Henry, ran with them and attempted to keep up. But she was weak and tired. She was malnutritioned during her stay with Riddle, she struggled to keep pace. She wanted to pass on her child to one of her fleeing companions to ensure he got out safely, but all were concerned with their own well being.

One of the Aurors urged her along, "Come on! Keep up! You're almost out."

He further helped her by taking her bundle and holding her arm. Their destination was but a short distance away, but the field they ran across was scatted with bodies and flying spells that the journey became much too complicated.

Isabelle was exhausted. As she looked forward she didn't feel she was any nearer to where the group was being led. She wanted to lie down and rest. The baby was safe and he would make it out. But she wanted to be with him when he did. So she struggle to keep up with the Auror that was guiding her and after what she felt was a very long time they reached a clearing out of the forest from which Voldemort's compound was encased.

She and her fellow prisoners were then transported to St Mungo's where they received a variety of treatments depending on one's malady and for Isabelle it was rest and food, with her baby never leaving her side. No family visted her, because she no longer had any aside from the child. They had all died fighting in the war. She was the last of a prominent purblood family; large contributors of the very hospital she was in.

Now that she was out of her imprisionment, Isabelle was not sure how whe felt about this new baby in her life. While she was trapped, he had been her only companion and therefore had not minded his presence. Without each other they were both alone. Henry Riddle was his name and he was about a year old.

He had given Henry his muggle name, and she would always wonder why. But perhaps it was better this way as there were only two others who knew Lord Voldemort's true identity. There were people who knew of Tom Riddle, but after Hogwarts many had wondered what had happened to him. She could just fill in the story with Henry as the result.

A couple of months after the war, having decided to keep him, she and Henry moved to diffent places all around the world, never staying in one place for more than a year. But as he got older, she saw that he began to resemble his father and was constantly reminded of her imprisonment. She could not say that the child was evil, because he in fact happened to be quite sweet and intelligent. She could just never quite face him because he looked so much like Tom; just as pale and handsome with the same dark hair and light eyes. And so Isabelle made another decision. She could not keep him and have them both remain healthy.

On Henry's 8th birthday, a man with white-blondish hair and a pointed face came to collect the boy from the small cottage where they stayed. Isabelle made herself believe that was a world in which he belonged. He might be sweet now, but that would change because it was in his blood. Isabelle knew that Henry would be taken care of if a bit pampered or overwatched. The blond man seemed to think it was some sort of honor. As he and the boy prepared to leave, Henry had a feeling that he might not be coming back and began to wonder why his mother was not coming also.

The blond man tried to steer him out the door but he kept looking back at his mother wondering why she was not getting up or wishing him good luck or saying good bye or anything. He wanted to go back but the blond man was too strong leading him out of the cottage, and Henry slowly but steadily began to cry out for his mother.

Henry was outside now and confused and started to yell. He was squirming then fighting out of the blond man's grasp. The blond man let him go, and he raced back toward the house. He could see his mother through the door and saw that she still had not gotten up from her chair at the kitchen table where they'd finshed breakfast together.

Henry yelled out to her, "Mother! What did I do?! I won't do it again! I promise!"

But she didn't get up. She did not get up so he stopped running toward her. He stared at her. She did not look at him. She did not want him.

The blond man, Lucius Malfoy, came up behind him and put his hand on his shoulders. He gave the boy a moment longer to look at his mother then steered him around toward the waiting carraige. This time the boy did not fight, but merely kept his head down and jaw clenched.

Henry was taken to the live with the Malfoy family, and asked no questions troubled by what would happen should he dare. While in that residence he was required to learn many skills that were not required by Malfoy's own son. He was assigned many tutors for hunting, physical fighting, politics, languages, the wizarding world's history, and broomstick riding. On his 10th birthday, he was given his first wand and more tutors were assigned to him; he learned proper wand waving, dueling, the Dark Arts, and other various fields of magic.

On Henry's 11th birthday, he was surprised to learn that he would not be going to Hogwarts like his mother and the young Draco Malfoy. He had heard so much about it and was anxious to go. Henry had received his letter but it had been decided without his input that he would attend Beauxbatons in France. Henry would always be curious as to why he had not been sent to Durmstrang, as they were a school that fully supported teaching the Dark Arts and was a field of study that the Malfoy family fully supported. Nevertheless, while he felt anger and betrayal at first, it was a very pleasurable experience. He had made many friends and alliances during his stay there. But these alliances were not to last as once again he would be uprooted from comfortable surroundings

It was at the end of Henry's 4th year of Wizarding School that he would finally be going to Hogwarts. He knew that the Malfoy's were Death Eaters and he knew why he was being called back. Voldemort had been resurrected and suffered a defeat from Harry Potter. He probably wanted to make Henry and Draco Death Eaters.


	2. The Heir Henry

**2. They Meet**

"When will my son be arriving Malfoy?"

"School term ends in two weeks, My Lord."

They were sitting in the library of the Riddle Manner, the other death Eaters having been sent away. They were discussing potential plans to rid themselves of Potter after having just suffered a defeat. Voldemort's question had popped out of nowhere.

"Has he done well in school?"

"He's done remarkably well, My Lord. All signs point to him being made prefect next year."

Voldemort nodded and promptly dismissed Malfoy. He had often wondered - although never worried – about his son after his brief demise. He had never expected to be beaten, that night he had gone after the Potters. Plans had been made for his son, ensured that Henry had been taken care of, should there come a time when he had to be away for an extended period of time. He had not expected to be away for 14 years, using animals and other people as host while trying to regain a body of his own.

In the even of his uncertain departures, Malfoy would take in Henry and Isabelle. Malfoy was to be the boys' godfather, but tragedy had been brought upon him and Isabelle had run away before the request was fulfilled.

-------------------------------------------------

Henry was in the flying-horse drawn carriage alone, on his way back to England. He was thinking of the events that had happened in the past week. Everyone had heard. Voldemort was back. The potential Beauxbaton Triwizard Tournament champions and Madame Maxine had come back to the school to tell them all the dreadful news. While the wizarding world was in fear and chaos, Henry himself did not quite know what to think.

As Henry stepped out of the carriage in the designated clearing, he located Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Both were standing a fair distance away from the other greeting families and he made his way toward them.

The Malfoys had taken care of him when his mother had died. He had not known she had died, one morning he had just woken up in a different bed – a different house. Although, sometimes he thought he could remember a swish of blond hair. All he had been told was that was that their had been a raid in his home that night – "muggles," Lucius had said – and they shot his mother when she had stood up against them. Lucius had told him that Wizarding officials had found him unconscious but alive. He hadn't talked to anyone fro months after, afraid to talk about his fears of the muggles coming back and finishing him off. Henry hated muggles.

As Henry neared Lucius and Draco, they smiled at him. Lucius stepped forward and shook his hand.

"How was school this year, Henry?"

"It was very good, sir. There was quite a bit of excitement toward the end."

"Was there?" Lucius gave a smirk and then looked at Henry very seriously, "He wants to see you."

Henry Lucius in the eye and nodded his head. Draco patted his back as they made their way out of the clearing to use the Portkey.

-------------------------------------------------

All three men walked toward the front door of the Riddle Manor. Upon entering the door of the estate, a house-elf appeared and proceeded to guide Henry upstairs, presumably toward his father's office. He looked back at the Malfoy's, who were heading toward the kitchen. He caught eyes with Draco, who threw his hands up in the air and gave him a look that seemed to say "Good Luck!" Henry gave a grim grin.

When Henry was 11 years old, Lucius had finally revealed to him who father was. He had told him that while Voldemort did things that many assumed to be evil or corrupt, he was only fighting for what he believed in. Growing up with the Malfoy family, Henry was raised to stand up for what he believed, to fight when he believed that he was right. He was not sure where he stood on his father's policies. Henry had been told that his father wanted to rid the wizarding world of muggles, had believed that the muggles were a danger to wizarding society. Henry knew the muggle population far outweighed the wizard population. Henry could agree with that but he did not like that his father had used such violent tactics, but for some reason, Henry could not quite bring himself to care. His father was back and that was all that mattered.

Lucius had always told Henry, that his father would be back, but he could not bring himself to believe that, did not want to succumb to wishful thinking. Henry walked through the door to his fathers' office.

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! I _FINALLY _got that iPOD I've been wanting :)


	3. Meetings and Discussions

**3. Meetings and Discussions**

Henry and Draco were walking in the gardens of the Malfoy Manor after Henry's father had dismissed him to discuss 'very important matters' with Lucius. Henry guessed they would be planning about how best to rid themselves of Potter. The Malfoy Garden was quite beautiful, one of the few things that Narcissa actually worked at. They were discussing school now; Henry being handsome and intelligent was quite popular at Beauxbatons – but he would not be going there anymore. Draco was currently talking of Potter – or rather berating him.

"You'll see when you get there next year. _Saiinnnt Pottteeer!_"

A small smile graced Henry's face. Draco's rants of Potter could be annoying at times, particularly when he was whining or complaining – it just made him sound bitter. There were times however, when he would become so passionate in his rants that his eyes would glaze over – such as they were now – and he would look like a lunatic. For some particular reason, Henry found that hysterical.

Henry knew that he was an outlet for Draco as he would occasionally nod his head, and sometimes offer advice. Crabbe and Goyle would just sit their dumbly. He had had, numerous times, the unfortunate pleasure of being in their company. Henry could not see why Draco could not get better friends. As of now Henry was trying desperately to keep in his laughter. Draco shortly came out of his daze and looked at Henry, "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing," Henry replied laughingly, "I just can't wait to meet him next year that's all."

He had told Draco earlier that his father would be sending him to Hogwarts next year. Draco gave Henry a long hard look before his curiosity got the better of him, "What did the Dark Lord want to talk to you about?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hello, Henry."_

_Henry stood in the doorway of his father's office. The sight of his father almost made him jump in fear. Looking into his Voldemort's eyes, he was glad he held his composure. Voldemort looked impressed. He was pale, sickly and scaly with great fearsome, crimson eyes. Henry realized he was staring and quickly faced down to look at his shoes._

"_Look at me Henry – in my eyes Henry, not above my head." 'He's a good-looking boy,' thought Voldemort._

"_You look like me – or what I used to look like. My looks will come back in time, however. You look like your mother as well, the cheekbones I think. Sit down, Henry."_

_Henry took a sit at his father's desk, he looked around the room while his father situated himself opposite him. He looked at his father again; they stared at each other._

_After studying his son for a moment Voldemort said, "I haven't seen you for a while, the last time you were about 4 months old, I missed a month with you before I was taken." _

_Henry could only nod, he looked down at his shoes again._

"_Malfoy tells me you are doing well in school, that you'll be Prefect next year."_

"_I've made it a point to do well, sir." Henry could not think of anything else to say._

"_I'm afraid to tell you that you will not be getting that Prefect badge as I am transferring you to Hogwarts for your 5th year."_

_At this, Henry's head shot up, "Why not?"_

"_I need, you here in England, at Hogwarts. I need you close, we have a lot of catching up to do, you and I." _

"_But I worked hard for that, I want to go back to Beauxbatons . . . we catch up this summer and the next– is it really necessary for me to stay? I have friends in France." Henry already knew that his arguments were futile but he still had to try, he had another life back in France and he did not want to relinquish that easily._

"_You have worked hard, Henry. I know that you will you continue to work hard and you will be Head Boy . . . I was."_

_Henry was becoming angry, "It is not my fault that you were 'away' why do I have to pay for you're mistakes." Henry said this calmly but he was seething._

_Voldemort stood suddenly and the movement took Henry by surprise. "Do you know who I am Henry – what I am capable of?"_

_Henry stood calmly looked his father in the eye and nodded. Voldemort smirked – he was impressed by the boy's stature, his willingness to stand up to him._

"_I would think it in your best interest to sit back down Henry." _

_They both sat. Henry knew he lost the argument – or scuffle, the discussion was not long or heated enough to be called an argument._

"_I just want you here Henry." Voldemort began to pull something from his desk as Henry nodded his head._

"_I think we are done here, then," said Voldemort said as he took out the gift-wrapped object. "But I took the liberty of getting you a gift."_

_Voldemort handed over the parcel. Henry opened it, Voldemort looking at him intently, "A book?" Henry flicked through the pages finding them empty. He looked at the book and on the front was a small dent in the middle, as if it had been stabbed but repaired._

"_A diary, Henry. It was mine when I was at school. The entries stay invisible until a password is spoken."_

_Henry nodded as Voldemort told him the password 'Red.'_

"_I want you to write in this diary Friday, Henry, when you get back to school. It is essential that you do this. I should like to hear of your school adventure, missing the first four. When you don't, I shall know."_

_Henry nodded, not having anything more to say. As got up to leave, Lucius entered the room._

"_There you are, Lucius. I have very important matters to discuss with you, I will see you later Henry. Oh! And Henry, when you write in the diary, make sure you are alone – or with Malfoy."_

_Henry nodded, inquired where Draco was from Lucius and promptly left the room._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"He gave you a diary?"

Draco's eyes were narrowed. Henry pulled it out and showed it. Draco knew this diary. He did not want Henry anywhere near it. Over the years, Draco and Henry had grown rather close, almost as brothers. One thing stood in their way and that was the truth about Henry's father and mother. It was not in Draco's place to tell, and he would not risk their relationship for it. When the time came when Henry would find out the truth, Draco planned to say he knew nothing, with the arrival of the diary he knew that day would be soon.

Henry nodded, "He was insistent I write in it 'every Friday' " Henry looked down at the black book again and looked down at his watch, "I have to be getting to work, I'm just going to put this in my room and I'm off." Henry worked at Borgin and Burkes.

Draco nodded as Henry turned to walk away. After a few minutes, Draco left the Gardens and into his father's office. He waited.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sit down Malfoy," Lord Voldemort commanded.

"He has the diary sir?"

"Yes."

Lucius was quite worried about the effects that the diary would have on Henry. Henry had lived with him from the time he was eight-years-old. Lucius had only expected to look after the boy – make sure that he had a place to live and food to eat. He had not expected to actually _care_ for him. When Henry first came, he would not say a word, for the first few months, he had been distrustful of everyone and everything. When he had finally figured out that no one was going to hurt him, ha began to open up. Malfoy had raised him like his own son. They saw that Henry was intelligent, handsome and good humored, he was instantly likable – like his mother. He was growing to be a powerful wizard, though knowing who his parents were, he still found himself surprised.

"Do not look so put out Lucius, it isn't going to kill the boy," _'Well I don't plan to, if it can be helped' Voldemort thought,_ "From what you have told me, he is quite powerful, I do not wish to rid myself of such a useful asset."

"Yes, of course, My Lord."

"You seem fond of him. This is good, he there's trust there." Lucius knew from that statement that the Dark Lord was thinking, listing his assets. He was calculating.

"I have advised him to only write on the Fridays, he will have weekends to recollect himself and assure that he is well rested for his studies." _'No one will be the wiser.'_ "If your son does his job, there should be no failure."

"Of course My Lord, I will make sure it is done," Lucius said nodding.

"Soon, I shall be restored to my rightful body, and Tom Riddle will reintegrate himself into wizarding society." Voldemort said referring to his old name venomously.

The Diary would give back Voldemort his former body. Each time Henry wrote in the diary, it would bring Voldemort closer to the 16-year-old Tom Riddle, after which Henry would continue writing until Tom grew to the chronologically correct age of 45. Very few people knew that Tom and Voldemort were on in the same, and the ones that did, would be quickly disposed of – except Dumbledore, Tom wanted him to witness his second rise. With the aid of Lucius, Tom Riddle, the bright and brilliant wizard that no one had since he left Hogwarts would return, after coming back from various travels.

Voldemort turned back to Lucius, "You may leave."

Lucius got up bowed and turned to leave, when he reached the door, Voldemort stopped him, "You didn't think I would kill him, did you Lucius? He's my son."

Voldemort smirked as Lucius nodded and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Lucius arrived home, he noted the light shinning in his office. He went in and saw Draco sitting on the sofa, "Where's Henry?"

"Asleep."

"It won't kill him." At this, Draco nodded, got up and left the room.

Lucius blew out the candle and made his way to bed.

A/N: I know that Tom's age is probably off – but I don't care:D 45-yr-olds can be pretty hot, and Tom has got to be hot – I suppose he could be at 50 or 60 but I don't think Tom would appreciate me making him so old. 

Got Reviews?


	4. On the Train and Food Trolleys

**A/N: I do not actually know where the trick stair is, and I did not want to break out the book to go look for it, so I made up a location. Besides the stair cases always move, why shouldn't this one!**

* * *

**4. On the Train and Food Trolleys**

"Watch out for him Draco," said Lucius

"He's not a child. He can take care of himself."

"I'll be fine Lucius," Henry said smiling as he helped the house-elf gather his things to put on the train.

"Draco has been going there the past 4 years, and Hogwarts can be a . . . tricky place." offered Lucius

"I'll watch out for him," resigned Draco, "can we get on the train now?"

"Did you tell him about the trick stair?"

"_You_ never told _me _about the trick stair."

"So?"

"Forget it." said Draco

"What trick stair?" asked Henry.

"It changes; it's usually in the North Tower. Just make sure you always look where you step," Lucius responded as the three made it to the train, "I have to get going, have a good term, and Draco do try to reach your full potential this year."

"It's not my fault, father, that _mudblood,_ is determined to show up everyone at every opportunity – and then, she's friends with that Potter -"

"Draco!" Lucius was at the beginnings of losing his temper and Draco saw that, "Just do it." he said tiredly.

Draco nodded and looked down at he shoes, "Yes, father."

With that, Lucius turned and left, leaving Henry and Draco to board the train.As they settled into their compartment, Draco brought to his attention to four figures standing out on the platform, trying to get their luggage onto the train.

"Well there he is, Henry, the boy of the hour. Looks like the mudblood has finally done something with that hair of hers. Did I tell you about the time- ,"

"-You enlarged her teeth in the hallway, yes, you've spoken of it quite often this summer," responded Henry

"Well you have to admit it's a pretty good story."

"It _is_ amusing, but it seems her little tooth problem has been handled quite nicely."

Henry was intensely focused on the people outside of his window. She wasn't the most beautiful girl, but she was still quite pretty – maybe Draco had done her a favor, she had a nice smile. His gaze then focused on the other two. They would stick out anywhere with that fiery red hair of theirs. The girl looked like a spitfire, and the boy looked quite brash, as though he acted quite often without thinking – the siblings were currently arguing as they boarded the train. His eyes finally fell on the boy with glasses. His hair was a mess. Henry wasn't quite sure that it had actually been Potter until the wind had blown the hair off of the bespectacled boys for head to reveal the famed lightning bolt scar.

'_So that's Potter_.' Henry thought. He didn't look like anything special, but he had been only a baby when he had caused his father's demise; he certainly hadn't been able to do anything to prevent his father being brought back. He would have to studyall four of themthis year.

Crabbe and Goyle walked through the doorway of Draco and Henry's compartment, followed closely by Blaise Zabini. He had only met the last boy on a few occasions but they got on rather well.

"Where were you, I've been here waiting," demanded Draco

"They were looking for the foodtrolley like always, Malfoy." Zabini responded. Henry snickered and Draco quickly snapped his head toward him. Henry still smiled.

"Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini, you remember Henry." They all looked toward him. Henry not knowing what to do starred back and then gave a small wave.

"So you're in Slytherin, good." Blaise was looking at Henry who was already in his school uniform, having changed as soon as getting on the train. Lucius had taken him to Hogwarts two weeks earlier to be sorted in private, rather than with the first years and in front of everyone. McGonagall had been the one to do it, and she had given him an odd look.

'_Yes, determination . . . ambition – just like your father'_ the hat had said, and it placed him.

"Well, let's go meet Potter." Draco said suddenly.

"No, no not now. There are things I have to do first," Henry responded. When Henry had first arrived at Beauxbatons, he had not made any friends his first year. He had sat back and studied. He studied the students and the teachers. He studied them for a whole year, studied who he would be friends with, which teachers to in good graces with. Henry had a talent for reading people, knew when someone was genuine or using him, he knew how to network. Henry would allow no one to take advantage of him. People had barely noticed he had existed until his second year and by then he had put his studies to good use to be come quite popular. Henry already knew that he would not be associating with Goyle and Crabbe, Zabini had possibilities, he was stuck with Draco by default.

"Are you sure?" Draco looked at Henry, puzzled.

"I'm sure, you go. I'm going to look for the food trolley."

"Alright, I have to go tell Potter of an interesting dog I saw . . ." Draco, Crabbe and Goyle made their way out of the compartment; Zabini sat down and prepared for a nap. After a few minutes Henry took out his money pouch and made his way into the passageway of the train. He was walking, looking at the floor until he bumped into someone with brown, curly hair. He looked up quickly – the mudblood. She looked as surprised as he did

"I'm sorry," Henry muttered.

"You should be! Slytherins! They think they own the world!" said the red-headed boy who bumped in behind her. Henry disliked him already.

"Hush, Ron! Are you new? I'm Hermione Granger." The girl said. Henry looked at her. She was already dressed in her uniform as well; Henry saw that she was in Gryffindor. He also saw her Prefect badge and felt a pang in his heart. He had yet to owl his friends of his school transfer. They did not start until next week, he would owl them tomorrow.

"I'm Henry." He did not offer his surname, knowing that they were friends of Potter and they would become instantly alarmed. Henry instead, offered his hand, which she shook.

"I'm Ron! Ron Weasley." The red-head offered loudly

"That's lovely," Henry offered a bit sarcastically.

Hermione gave a slight smile, "You really shouldn't be out here."

"I was just looking for the food trolley."

"It'll be by in an hour or so, you should get back to your compartment, and the journey can get . . . a bit rough."

"I'm sure I can handle a little shaking, but I'll go back anyway."

"Hermione, were going to be late." Ron interrupted, "We have a Prefects meeting." Ron looked at Henry pointedly. Henry really disliked this boy; he could also see that Ron looked like he had a mind to give Henry a good thumping. Hermione roll her eyes.

"I guess I should let you go." Henry moved to the side to let them pass, noting the glare that Ron was giving him, Henry offered back a smirk. Draco had exaggerated about Ms. Granger – she was not so bad. She was quite nice actually

He stayed there for a few minutes before realizing that Draco would also be in that same meeting and went back to his compartment. He noted that Crabbe and Goyle were not there. They were probably off looking for the food trolley.

* * *

**A/N 2: Does anyone want to beta? I really need one! Review please.**


	5. Author's Note in the Hizouse

Author's Note:

It's been three long years since this puppy has been updated and I think we all know why. It's terrible! I was looking over it for the first time since I last updated and I couldn't even make it past the first paragraph. And none of you "reviewers" bothered to tell me so (lol?)! What's the deal-e-o (?). It's so stagnant and sentences are confusing, you can't even tell who or what the subject is, much less what they're supposed to be doing! Yuck! But I think I've grown, and my interest in this story has piqued, so I'm calling for a Do-Over. I, however, will be leaving the previous chapters up as a reminder to myself about how completely sucky this was and to see whether or not I have made any progress. Let's all hope I don't get lazy again…and to think when I started this I thought I was oh so clever (hangs and shakes head in shame)…

To all the readers who actually attempted to put up with this...garbage, and left me a nice review, I _SO_ THANK YOU for not flaming this as I would have completely deserved it. I apologize for any time you may have wasted or any brain cells you might have unintentionally destroyed in reading this story. I'll try to do better :)


End file.
